


Hawaiian Breeze

by Sakuraiai



Series: The Box of Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Hawaii, Just Married, M/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, Smut, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Prompt: HawaiiDean and Cas are finally married and have their first night in Hawaii.(can be seen as a chapter in Addictively Bittersweet, or a standalone)





	Hawaiian Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, cute, sexy...thing.
> 
> Can be seen as Destiel's honeymoon in Addictively Bittersweet (before Gabriel's trial) or as a complete standalone.
> 
> I'm getting back to my smutty roots~!

A warm breeze blew in through the open window of the luxurious hotel room.

Castiel breathed in the fragrant Hawaiian air, letting the last few days overtake his mind. He was _finally_ a Winchester. Finally he was married to the love of his life. His thoughts turned to Dean, like they always did, and he was so proud of his husband – _his husband!_ – facing his fear of flying, and for _him!_ Just so Castiel could have his dream honeymoon out on the beaches of Hawaii.

Their father owned a firm here, including a hotel, and the Novak’s had ownership of a private beach here too. One that Castiel could see from his spot at by the open window.

Everything was perfect.

He was married to the man of his dreams, and here they were, on their honeymoon, their wedding night, finally away from everything. He could not wait to begin this amazing week his husband.

He took a quick look at the mirror and saw he was perspiring a little from the humid sun setting in the distance. He had opted to lose the tie he usually wore, and was wearing just a shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, and sandals. He ran his hands through his spiky bed head hair. Smiling at the large lea flower Dean had placed on his hair when they had first arrived at the hotel. The pretty blue blossom smelled amazing and looked good against his dark hair. The kiss Dean had given him alongside it was just as amazing, all soft and sweet and perfect.

He couldn’t wait for their night, for when he could tear away all of their clothes and make love to his husband. He wanted to be perfect looking for his Dean; he wanted it to be a moment they would never forget. They had gone through so much. But it would be their first time as husbands. It felt like a new beginning.

Castiel opened the door and noticed Dean standing by the balcony in his black shorts, and nothing else. He took a step forward, hearing his sandals tapping against the marble. Dean turned his head, seeing his husband and a look of awe spread across his face.

“Son of a bitch, Cas,” he whispered harshly. “You’re the most beautiful man I have ever seen,”

Castiel’s cheeks burst a bright red, but he still made his way over to Dean, meeting him by the sliding glass doors. He wrapped his arms around Dean, feeling the warm breeze wash over their naked skin.

“Can you believe we are finally married?” he asked, still in awe of it himself. “It’s the most wonderful feeling in the world,”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas softly on his pink parted lips, reaching up and slowly tugging off his shirt, fingers grasping as his skin, digging into the curve of his hips, circling his thumb around his nipples. He massaged Cas’s skin gently, smirking as his husbands body responded, kissing Dean harder and pulling him closer.

Dean directed their bodies to the bed and gently laid his husband down on the soft and sweet scented sheets. He gazed into those beautiful blue eyes and saw all the love they shared for one another. Dean reached down, tugging off Cas’s shoes, kissing his toes softly, drawing his mouth up Cas’s leg, sucking kisses on his thighs and sinking his teeth into those gorgeous hips of his.

“De- _ah_ , Dean,” Listening to his husband’s sweet cries and moans made Dean want to tease him more. He reached for Cas’s shorts, tugging them off slowly, pressing kisses down his legs, and throwing them somewhere behind them. He reached into his back pocket and flipped the cap of the lube he had in there. Slicking his fingers, he pressed a kiss to the curve of his stomach. Trailing a lazy slicked hand to Cas’s pretty cock, he circled his hands into a tunnel and squeezed Cas’s length just so, his other hand curving around him to reach down to his hole, prodding and circling the rim, before pressed a slick finger inside.

“ _Ah!_ Dean! G-gods!” Cas gasped, hands scrabbling down to his head, wanting Dean to stop teasing him. But at the same time wanting to savour this slow descent into madness.

“Patience, sweetheart,” Dean said with a smirk, slipping another finger into his hole and scissoring him open. “I wanna take my time with you,”

“You’ve got me forever, stop making me wait,” Cas growled, pulling Dean’s body closer to his, grinding up into his cock, whining that Dean was still dressed. They kissed tenderly and hungrily, Cas’s hands moving up and down Dean’s body, rediscovering each curve and crevice. While Dean continued his assault on his hole, moving his fingers in a way that made stars burst behind Cas’s eyes.

Dean slowly kissed down Cas’s body, feeling his slow deep breaths. When he finally reached his cock, he was more than eager to comply to his husband’s wishes. Kissing the length of him, licking a thick strip along the head, sucking at it. He basked in the sound of his lover, loving the heavy raspy breaths escaping his pretty, kiss bruised lips. He could instinctively feel the pleasure swimming through Cas’s body, taking him over as Dean owned him.

Cas closed his eyes and let everything fall away, until all that was left was him, his husband and the soft, warm bed they were laying on.

Dean bobbed his head up and down, sucking and stroking his hard cock, smirking as Cas moaned his name. He could feel Cas coming closer and closer, his breathing deepening, moans breaking.

That was when Dean stopped suddenly.

“Nooo!” Cas exclaimed in an aggravated moan.

Dean smirked, his eyes shining bright as he tugged off his clothes, and moved on top of his husband. The perfection of their skin touching, heat melding; engulfing their bodies was too much for Dean to bear. He needed to slow this down or they’d get through this way too quickly.

Cas grunted, feeling Dean’s cock brush and grind down against his own spit slicked one, no longer able to stand it, he pulled Dean close, directing him inside. Dean slid in easily, groaning at the silky smooth and tightly hot feeling inside Cas. His body pulsed, and carnal instinct took over.

Cas moaned with the pleasure of being penetrated so thoroughly. The feeling of his husband inside him was pure perfection. They fit together as if their bodies were created just for this act, just for this moment when they were together. Dean started moving, slowly thrusting in an out, their groans and grunts becoming intertwined, almost like a song as they caught up in the heat of the Hawaiian breeze.

Cas came with a gasping scream, his grip tightening around Dean. Electricity passed between them as he helped Dean climbed towards the climax. He felt Dean fill him up as he came, warmth flooding his insides and satisfying his hunger for the moment.

“God, I love you,” Dean breathed into Cas’s skin, loving the feel of him quivering in his heightened over sensitised body.

“Love…you,” Cas moaned his response, body still trembling.

As the high of their climax subsided, they lay next to each other on the bed, eyes closed, but minds open to each other and full of love. The fragrance, the breeze dancing on their skin, the tranquillity of their bodies. Peace that for this moment, they were together, they were happy, and they were finally married.


End file.
